


temporarily

by siesta_time



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesta_time/pseuds/siesta_time
Summary: my past is not my present





	1. march 30 2018 23:57

"i never stopped loving you," i said  
the gears then started turning in my head  
you said you started loving me again  
i smiled and thought, that's what you said to my other friend

i let your fingers and lips roam my skin  
darling, the plan was just about to begin  
i decided the day you made me smile  
to make whatever it was last a while

when you started saying you could never let me go  
it was time to get the show back on the road  
i then told you i was long gone  
i watched as your heart shattered  
my job here is done.


	2. she

she was wise, she was kind  
all my flaws she didn't mind  
i opened up, she understood  
she even got why i hated food

i thought we were long term friends  
what we're facing now, i guess it's the end  
you swore and you promised  
you told me you'd take risks

a choice changed everything  
honestly, the choice was just a simple thing  
she's incredibly pretty  
and maybe that's all she'll ever be


	3. he

he was a good listener  
but i should have noticed it earlier  
his urge was just so strong  
in his eyes, he did nothing wrong

your words were disgusting  
did you even notice where your hands were going  
your manhood isn't an excuse  
no matter what, your brain is something you should use

he touched me places no one dared to  
when he sobered up, he made me the fool  
i'm sorry i believed your words so much  
all i ever wanted was a real man's gentle touch


	4. april 14 2018 03:27

a stupid void i can't fill  
something that's making me ill  
your touch is what i'm craving  
hurry up, my dear, my heart is aching

pardon me if i seem distraught  
it's the pain this loneliness brought  
you complete me, i said  
i should've shut my mouth instead

please don't be upset, my love  
dry your eyes and keep your head up  
i'll be alright, i'll be alright, _damn it_ , i'll be alright, right?  
you'll stay and never leave, that's what you said, right?

darling, will you please hold my hand?  
don't just hold it, grip it tight  
seeing me like this isn't that grand  
the sun will shine and it'll shine bright

**_don't you fret, my lover, we'll be alright_ **


	5. april 14 2018 03:39

your words are beautiful, so are your actions  
from the way you hugged me to the way you asked how i was so gently  
sunlight caressing your eyelashes, golden specks in your irises  
your arms embraced me, you said you missed me

how can a sweet being like you ever be interested in a dark being like me?  
we all have our dark sides, i know  
but you don't seem to have one, you know?  
i thought you didn't have one, but that side of yours i got to know too well

i can't blame you, darling  
you're not exactly living the life you wanted  
but please try to look from another angle  
and see that you are, indeed, wanted

you are lovely, even on your bad days  
how i wish i could make all your worries go away  
i'm here for you, i always am  
if you let me, i'll try to make you happy with all i can

god, i just want to make you happy  
i want to see that beautiful smile again  
to hear that lovely heartwarming laugh  
 _please, love, smile again_


	6. july 21 2018 09:52

why am i wrong  
though i'm not exactly right  
can you tell me what's going on   
cause i kinda lost myself tonight


	7. july 21 2018 13:30

your expectations are an ocean  
and i'm fucking drowning


	8. august 13 2018 02:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for her

i love it,  
the sound of the rain  
but it scares me  
it scares me all the same

just like you, oh, you  
you drive me insane  
it scares me that it's also you  
who keeps me sane

what the fuck  
don't get attached  
keep it up  
your heart'll be in another car crash

i'm scared of commitment  
but at the same time  
i never understood what it meant

i said i wont break  
i said i wont fall  
but i'm just gonna break  
my rules for you after all

you're you  
i'm me  
in one sentence  
we don't really fit

it's destined  
you wont ~~love~~  like me back  
my heart once again stained  
no matter how hard i try to act  
it'll never amount to what i'm feeling; **_pain_**


	9. september 21 2018 23:18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in response to the previous poem

_but that pain's over now_

well, it has to end at some point

doesn't it?


End file.
